Finalmente
by laaichan
Summary: Finalmente ela conseguirá se declarar por aquele que ela tanto ama. Finalmente ela conseguira tomar coragem para poder dizer o quanto o ama.


**Yo! Olha eu aqui novamente, agora com uma fic com o ship Gruvia ou GrayxJuvia!**

**Novamente, só uns avisinhos, está fic já esta postada na minha conta no Nyah.**

**- Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima-sama, e não a mim, mas a fic sim.**

**Espero que curtam e deixem reviews!**

* * *

_Finalmente_

Finalmente ela conseguirá se declarar por aquele que ela tanto ama. Finalmente ela conseguira tomar coragem para poder dizer o quanto o ama. Isso tudo graças aos conselhos da sua "ex" rival do amor à maga estelar Lucy, depois que disse o que sentia para o Dragon Slayer Natsu, Juvia podia estar livre para o seu Gray-sama. Mas a coragem era tudo o que lhe faltava para poder se declarar. Então Lucy resolvera ajudar a amiga.

– Juvia – começou a loira em um tom carinhoso – Eu também me sentia deste modo. Eu achava que Natsu não correspondia o mesmo o que eu sentia, que ele eu era apenas uma amiga para ele. Mas, se eu não tentasse descobrir, eu ficaria na dúvida eterna, e era capaz de eu perde-lo para outra garota.

– M-mas, Juvia está insegura – disse a mulher da chuva choramingando.

Lucy deu um sorriso.

– Você nunca vai saber se não tentar Juvia.

– E as rivas do amor? – questionou a maga.

Lucy soltou um risinho.

– Ninguém aqui é sua rival no amor. Todas querem o mesmo que eu. Que você consiga dizer para o Gray que o ama.

Juvia tentou segurar um choro que escapava sair da sua garganta, mas foi meio impossivel. Então a maga da agua se jogou aos braços da sua amiga maga estelar e começou a chorar, frustrada. Lucy deu um sorrisinho e fez carinho nos cabelos da amiga tentando acalmar-la.

Todos da guilda perceberam a apaxomação das duas. Dia após outro podiam se ver as duas garotas mais próxima uma da outra, sempre conversando baixo. Levy, Erza e Lisanna também conversavam com Juvia para fazer com que ela consiga criar coragem para poder se declarar para o Gray.

Até que chegou o dia dos namorados na cidade de Magnolia. Todos estavam muitos anciosas para o tal evento que era o mais esperado (logo atrás do festival da Fantasia da Fairy Tail) de todos. Garotas esperavam pedidos de namoro, garotos esperavam convites.

O evento mais esperado daquele dia pelos magos da Fairy Tail era o baile que ocorreria na guilda, apenas para os magos da guilda. Tal evento que fora idéia das magas com o objetivo de unir casais. Mais precisamente unir um casal. Juvia e Gray era claro não fazia idéia de nada. A idéia precisamente foi de Lucy que não aguentava mais ver-la sofrer daquele geito. Resolverá contar a Lisanna, a Erza e a Mira.

– Mas não devemos contar a Levy? – perguntou Lisanna percebendo que a amiga não incluirá a garota.

– Eu sei por que Lisanna-chan – disse Mira – Ela quer juntar a Levy com o Gajeel também.

– Estes dois estão precisando também. – Erza concordou.

Lucy sorriu.

E assim as garotas contataram a outras da guilda e falaram com o mestre. Este mesmo achou uma ótima idéia e deixaram as garotas fazer o baile e decorarem para o evento. Então elas fizeram vários cartões, cartazes e anuncios pela guilda que naquele dia haveria um baile. Alguns homens fizeram cara de desgostos. Outros gostaram da idéia.

– Um baile? – perguntou Gray franzindo a testa – Para que um baile?

Lucy suspirou.

– Para o dia dos namorados, Gray – respondeu a loira. – Dã. Todos os outros vão comparecer.

Gray cruzou os braços.

– Nao me diga que você não vem, Sr. Raspadinha. – disse Natsu o provocando – Está amarelando é?

– Você está dizendo isso só por que tem uma namorada – falou Gray.

Natsu riu.

– Por que você não chama a Juvia? – perguntou Lucy.

– Juvia?

– Sim. A Juvia – disse Lisanna ao lado da Lucy.

Gray parou um pouco para pensar. Até que levar a Juvia não era uma má idéia, afinal ele não queia ficar parecendo um idiota aparecendo sozinho naquele baile.

Ele suspirou.

– Tudo bem.

Lisanna e Lucy trocaram olhares, sorrindo.

– Ótimo, agora por que você não vai convida-la? – perguntou Lucy.

– Isso mesmo, vai lá – concordou Lisanna.

– Agora? – perguntou nervoso.

– Sim! – concordaram

As duas começaram a espurrar o Gray em direção a Juvia, que estava sentada em uma cadeira com a cabeça deitada na mesa. Gray começou a andar em direção a ela, um pouco nervoso.

Lisanna e Lucy observavam Gray se aproximar da Juvia. Ele, elas notaram, estava muito nervoso e um pouco vermelho. Até que ele finalmente conseguira convidar a Juvia que pulou da mesa e o abraçou dizendo sim. "Primeira parte comprida" pensaram as duas.

– O que vocês estão tramando? – perguntou Natsu as duas, desconfiado.

Ela se entreolharam.

– Ah, nada demais – disse Lucy.

– Éh! – concordou Lisanna – Hey Lucy estou indo para a Fairy Hills para "ajeitar" umas coisas. Se quiser pode passar lá mais tarde, para podermos nos arrumar.

– Certo! – abraçou a albina – Até Li-chan.

– Até, Lu-chan!

Assim que Lisanna se afastou, Lucy se virou para o namorado, que ainda continuava a olhando, desconfiado.

– O que foi? – perguntou.

– Hm, muito suspeito – respondeu.

Lucy riu e depois o abraçou.

– Aguarde até hoje a noite. Ai depois eu te conto. – disse a garota.

E assim chegou a noite. Todos estavam muitos anciosos para poderem ver a arrumação da guilda e para o baile também. Juvia estava muito enrvosa também. Não parava de se olhar no espelho para ver se está tudo ótimo com o cabelo, ou com a maquiagem e até mesmo o vestido que ela usava. Ela decidira usar um vestido branco-azulado de alcinha e de babadinhos. Seus cabelos azuis estavam lisos e soltos com as pontas onduladas.

– Se acalme Juvia-chan – disse Lucy – Você está linda. Aposto que ele vai te adorar.

Lucy, que também soltara os cabelos, usava um vestido tomara que caia rosa, que batia acima dos joelhos, e com um lacinho nas costas.

– Você acha? – perguntou Juvia.

– Uhm – concordou.

Juvia sorriu para a garota.

– Hey – disse Lisanna adentrando o quarto – Os garotos ja estão ai embaixo.

Ela usava um vestido rodado prateado, que combinava bastante com seus cabelos brancos.

Juvia começou a ter um surto de nervosismo.

– Calma Juvia.

– Juvia está com medo! – disse ela nervosa.

– Não a nada a temer, você está incrivel. – Lisanna falou carinhosamente.

– Faz assim, eu desço primeiro e vou com o Natsu na frente, e depois que você se acalmar você desce. Esta bem? – sugeriu Lucy.

– C-certo! – concordou.

Lucy sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

– Tchau, e boa sorte – desejou.

Depois que Lucy saiu, Lisanna ficou para ajudar a Juvia se acalmar. E por milagre conseguiu fazer com que a garota descesse para poder ir ao baile com o Gray, que a esperava impacientemente nas portas da Fairy Hills.

Assim que ele a viu, seu coração se acelerou e ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

– V-você está linda – disse.

Juvia corou.

– O-obrigada, Gray-sama.

– Por favor, não use o "sama". Apenas só Gray. – pediu formalmente a ela.

– Certo Gray-sa... quer dizer, Gray.

Os dois fizeram o caminho conhecido até a guilda em silêncio. Estavam bastante constrangidos com toda a situação. Juvia tentou quebrar o gelo.

– A lua está muito linda, não acha Gray? – perguntou Juvia.

– Ah? ... É, esta muito linda.

"Tente puxar conversa, a elogie, e seja gentil" Foram esses os conselhos que Natsu e Lucy deram para o Gray, mas ele estava muito constrangido para poder formar uma conversa fixa com a maga. Por que era tão dificil? E por que seu coração se acelerará assim que a viu?

– Juvia acha a lua muito encantadora – comentou a maga tirando Gray dos seus desvaneios.

– Hum... – foi so o que ele pode dizer.

Então eles chegaram à guilda. Estava a maior festa como se fosse um dia normal na guilda. Varios bebiam principalmente Cana. Outros dançavam ao som da música que tocava bem alta. E assim a noite do dia dos namorados se seguia. Gray e Juvia se divertiam com a bagunça costumeira da guilda. Até que inesperadamente uma Levy que estava completamente bebada (culpa da Cana) gritou para Gajeel que o amava e o puxou para um beijo. Alguns aplaudiam e outros riram da expressão de suspresa do Dragon Slayer de ferro. Jet e Droy choram em um canto. Juvia se encantou com a coragem da amiga.

Mirajane subiu no palco e anunciou que ia cantar uma músical lenta em homenagem ao casal. Gray tomou uma decisão inesperada de convidadar a Juvia para dançar. Juvia arregalou os olhou e corando aceitou a mão que ele oferecia. Ela viu em um canto Lisanna acenando para ela.

Então a música começou e Gray e Juvia começaram a dançar. Será que era esse o momento dela se declarar? Olhou ao redor, ao seu lado direito Gajeel e Levy estavam abraçados dançando, e ao seu lado esquerdo Lucy e Natsu estavam se beijando. Ela queria poder ficar com o Gray. Como ela queria. Ela respirou fundo e tomou a sua decisão.

– Gray – chamou baixinho.

– S-sim? – ele respondeu.

A maga levantou a cabeça e se deparou com o par de olhos dele que brilhavam a noite a encarando. Ela tremeu levemente e quase perdeu a coragem, se não fosse por Gray se repentinamente se inclinou em direção a ela e lhe deu um beijo terno. A garota corou, mas logo jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele o beijando carinhosamente. Ouviram-se uma gritaria de todos que estavam presentes.

Ao se afastarem, Gray sorriu para ela e Juvia, escondendo o rosto no peito dele finalmente podera dizer.

– Eu te amo.

Gray a abraçou sorrindo.

– Eu também te amo.

* * *

**Então, watashi merece seus lindos reviews? :3**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
